In the past persons using hearing aids have had difficulties. This invention is of an improved hearing aid and is composed of a first and second hearing aid amplifier circuit, in series with one another, with the sound output of the first hearing aid amplifier circuit being provided through a sound conducting tube to the second hearing aid amplifier circuit to be amplified and utilized to increase the sound output of the device, all of which is housed within a housing and ear mold in combination for increased hearing ability.